


A Walk In The Park

by Kaimu



Series: The Retirement Series [5]
Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:44:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaimu/pseuds/Kaimu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his retirement, life is almost as easy as a walk in the park. Set somewhere shortly after Michael's retirement, but before YBOTCIM</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Walk In The Park

Michael doesn't regret being retired from swimming. Oh, he still swims,secretly, but not for competition anymore. It's all for good fun.

Except when Ryan dares him for a race, then it's just like the old days; Michael and Ryan pushing each other to be better, to swim faster, to win.

He can still win from Ryan, but his boy is getting better and better everytime they do their little race. Michael is sure Ryan's gonna be seen as as big of a star as people see him. Maybe even bigger.

He enjoys the lazy days, the visits to the clinics, the golfing; but he loves spending time in the park the most. Sometimes he goes running there to keep in shape, if he doesn't want to go to the gym, but today he decided to walk.

It's December so it's pretty cold outside, but his coat is warm enough and his scarf and gloves protected him from the cold or freezing his fingers off too.

He walked by the lake, watching the ducks and swans making their way through the ice and water parts, stopping on the dock to watch them waddle on the ice to get back into the water.

How easy the life of a waterbird is...As long as they don't get shot of course. But here they are protected. They're free.

That's what Michael is now too. He's free. Free from the obligations he used to have. Well, except from going to the clinics and occasionally showing up on special events; he's as free as he's ever gonna get.

He's staring over the water, lost inside his little dreamworld, when two arms sneak around his back ad two hands come to rest on his stomach. It feels so familiar.

Michael leans back a little and sighs, laying his hands on top of the other man's and lacing their gloved fingers together. He feels a kiss being pressed against the back of his neck and he shudders, but not from the cold this time.

"I knew I would find you here." the man's voice comes from behind him, close to his ear. "I swear you're gonna turn into a duck one day."

Michael chuckles, "Or maybe a swan."

"Nah," the other man smiles against his neck. "You're not that elegant."

"Fuck you!" Michael exclaims and slaps at the other man's arm. "You're such an asshole, Ryan."

The man now known as Ryan chuckles, then tightens his grip as Michael tries to break free.

"You know I love you, Mike."

Michael feels himself relax again, then feels himself go completely weak when teeth graze over his neck and a kiss is being pressed against his pulse point.

"How was training?" Michael manages to get out.

"Alright. Hungry as hell now."

"Well," Michael turns around in his lover's arms, "We should get you some food then."

"Didn't want to have dinner without you."

Michael smiles, "I'm with you now. Let's get some food into you before you starve."

Ryan smiles back, unfolds his arms from around Michael and holds out a gloved hand. Michael takes it and they start walking, easily falling into the same pace.

Michael made a mental note to make more walks in the park, with Ryan. Life might not always be a walk in the park, but with Ryan by his side, it might as well could be.

That's all he needed to know.


End file.
